This invention relates to a divider of dividing a dividend by a divisor to calculate a quotient and a remainder and, more particularly, to a divider for use in a case where the dividend is an integer which is not less than zero and the divisor is a natural number and a constant.
A divider divides a dividend by a divisor to calculate a quotient and a remainder. Insofar as this invention is cconcerned, the divisor is a natural number. Each of the dividend, the quotient, and the remainder is an integer which is not less than zero. The dividend is L bits long, where L represents a first predetermined natural number which is not less than two. The divisor is a constant which is M bits long, where M represents a second predetermined natural number which is not less than two.
A conventional divider comprises a memory for preliminarily memorizing a plurality of division results which are obtained by dividing a plurality of dividends by a divisor, respectively. Each of the division results consists of a quotient and a remainder. When the memory is accessed for a dividend, the memory produces one of the division results that corresponds to the dividend in question. In general, the memory has a long access time. Accordingly, the conventional divider comprising the memory is disadvantageous in that a long division time is consumed as compared with that comprising gates. When the conventional divider comprises another memory which has a short access time, the conventional divider is more expensive than the divider comprising gates.